vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rary the Traitor
Summary Rary the Traitor was once a member of the Circle of Eight alongside such incredible powers as Mordenkainen, Bigby, and Otiluke. During his time on the Circle, Rary was a quiet fellow, drawn back from politics except in peace-keeping efforts, for he was known as a benevolent man of few earthly desires. This all changed during the pinnacle of the Greyhawk Wars, during which Rary vaporized two of his fellow mages and ensured they would be unable to return to life. Rary, alongside his cohort, Robilar, fled to the Bright Desert, a place of mystery that had never been fully explored, and began pillaging their former allies- all for reasons totally unknown. In more recent years, Robilar has strayed from Rary's side, seeing the old man for the madman he has become. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Rary the Traitor, Rary the Wizard, The Rider, Monarch of the Bright Lands Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Rary the Traitor) Gender: Male Age: '''Late seventies to early eighties '''Classification: Human Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping (Rary's spellbook doesn't have any specific listed spells, rather just the levels of spells he can access; due to his stature as an epic-level caster, this is taken as Rary possessing non-epic level spells to their complete capacity- as the Epic Level Handbook states, level'd magic becomes pointless to such casters, thus supporting this), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect intangible, incorporeal, abstract, conceptual, and nonexistent creatures), Causality Manipulation via Wish, Time Manipulation via Time Stop, Soul Manipulation via Soul Bind, Shapeshifting via Shapechange, Death Manipulation via Wail of the Banshee, Astral Projection, Duplication via Shades/Clone, Statistics Reduction via Energy Drain, Illusion Creation via Weird, Telekinesis via Crushing Hand, Explosion Manipulation via Meteor Swarm, Paralysis Inducement via Hold Monster, Mind Manipulation via Dominate Monster, Precognition via Foresight, Portal Creation via Gate, Teleportation via Teleport Without Error, Summoning via Summon Monster, Power Nullification via Mage's Disjunction, Sealing via Imprisonment, Forcefield Creation via Prismatic Sphere, Light Manipulation via Prismatic Spray, Transmutation via Polymorph, Metal Manipulation via Iron Body, Text Manipulation via Symbol, Darkness Manipulation via Deeper Darkness, Corrosion Inducement via Horrid Wilting, Perception Manipulation via Screen, Sense Manipulation via Scintillating Pattern, Heat Manipulation via Sunburst, Sound Manipulation via Shout, Ice Manipulation via Polar Ray, Empathic Manipulation via Sympathy, Madness Manipulation (Type 2) via Insanity, Broadway Force via Irresistible Dance, Telepathy via Sending, Clairvoyance via Scrying, Extrasensory Perception via True Seeing, Pocket Reality Manipulation via Maze, Fire Manipulation via Incendiary Cloud, Spatial Nullification via Dimensional Lock, Statistics Amplification via Protection from Spells (And many others; among the default spell list for a mage, casters can render themselves immune to any mind- or death- attack, increase any physical or mental attribute, improve their general ability to resist attacks, so on and so forth), Petrification via Flesh to Stone, Necromancy via Control Undead, Gravity Manipulation via Reverse Gravity, Weather Manipulation via Control Weather, Invisibility, Non-Corporeal via Etherealness, Weapon Creation via Mage's Sword, Dimensional Travel via Plane Shift, BFR via Banishment, Attack Reflection via Spell Turning, Transformation via Transformation, Water Manipulation via Control Water, Matter Manipulation via Disintegrate, Earth Manipulation via Earthquake, Fear Manipulation via Fear, Electricity Manipulation via Chain Lightning, Disease Manipulation via Contagion, Sleep Manipulation via Sleep, Information Analysis via Analyze Dweomer, Acid Manipulation via Acid Fog, Flight via Overland Flight, Size Manipulation via Enlarge, Possession via Magic Jar, Dream Manipulation via Nightmare, Creation via Major Creation, Poison Manipulation via Cloudkill, Curse Manipulation via Bestow Curse, Smoke Manipulation via Solid Fog, Underwater Breathing (Type 2) via Water Breathing, Intangibility via Gaseous Form, Afterimage Creation via Displacement, Air Manipulation via Windwall, Rage Power via Rage, Omnilingualism via Tongues, Enhanced Senses via Clairaudience, Surface Scaling via Spider Climb, Life Manipulation via False Life, Vibration Manipulation via Shatter, Thread Manipulation via Web, Existence Erasure via Destruction, Aura via Magic Aura, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection and Homing Attack via Magic Missile, Glyph Creation via Floating Disk, Adaptation via Endure Elements, Animal Manipulation via Animal Control, likely many others Attack Potency: At least Island level+ (Considered one of if not the single mightiest spellcaster in the Flanaess, and was a member of the Circle of Eight, alongside Mordenkainen and Bigby, should be considerably superior to the likes of Imix and other archomentals) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Vastly superior to the likes of low-level adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can push over 300 kg) Striking Strength: At least Island Class+ Durability: At least Island level+ Stamina: Superhuman, battled the entirety of the Circle of Eight and managed to slay two of them, then subsequently retreat nonstop to the Bright Desert Range: Tens of kilometers, universal with certain spells, multiversal with travelling spells Standard Equipment: Bracers of Armor, Ring of Protection, Pale Green Ioun Stone, Staff of the Magi, Stone Destrier, Gem of Seeing, Helm of Brilliance, Ring of Animal Control, Ring of Mind-Shielding, Rod of Beguiling, Wand of Paralyzation Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, outside of being one of the most skilled diplomats in the Flanaess, capable of organizing international treaties on his own, Rary is considered one of if not the most skilled arcanist in the entire Greyhawk setting, with intelligence bordering on that of a Mind Flayer colony's Elder Brain Weaknesses: Possibly insane, though this is never confirmed; though still benevolent and charming, will openly shift into a rage and rely on underhanded and outright dirty tactics, refusing to play fair. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Causality Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Death Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Metal Users Category:Text Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Perception Users Category:Sense Users Category:Heat Users Category:Sound Users Category:Ice Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Necromancers Category:Gravity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Water Users Category:Matter Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fear Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Disease Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Acid Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Possession Users Category:Dream Users Category:Creation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Curse Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Air Users Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Life Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Thread Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Wizards Category:Armor Users Category:Ring Users Category:Staff Users Category:Rod Users Category:Wand Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons